The Gifted
by SunriseMist
Summary: Hope is twelve, and scared. When she gets taken to a school for "gifted children" Hope knows something is wrong. She's right. And she is the only one who can kill their enemy. But Hope is one of them, the winged ones, the gifted ones. Her gift is both powerful and dangerous. Can Hope control her power and defeat her enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first FanFic so chill out on the rude coments kay? If you have any suggestions for later chapters let me know, I will take your advice. Thanks and stuff.

* * *

Summery

Hope is twelve, and living in a world where gifted Fae live among humans. With wings and powers, the Fae are getting out of hand, so a school is formed, called The School for the Gifted. Or TSG. The gifted are all descended from the great king. Hope somehow survives a freak accident and if sent to TSG. She has no wings and can't summon her powers, but is Hope more than meets the eye?

* * *

Prologue

A man stood on a tall balcony overlooking the sea. He was filled with great sadness. He had once known a time where magic was treated with great respect, a time where his children were safe. His children. If only they knew that they were the children of the Fae. They were hunted now. Accused of being witches or wizards.

The young James, with the ability to control the elements. The twins Alexandra and Adeline, with mind control and telepathy. Clarissa with the spirits of the past, whispering wisdom to her. Robin could form objects out of nothing. Lark with a voice like an angel and amazing beauty, persuasion was her talent. Shy, quiet, Victoria spoke to animals. Hansel could see the future, but he was blind, with blue sightless eyes. William controlled the plants (after all it was him who created magic beans that became a giant beanstalk). And lastly little Jenna with golden hair and emerald eyes created illusions and could draw people out of pictures. And beautiful wings. They all had wings.

His children. He missed them so. As he was destined to live forever, they grew old and passed. Their powers and their children lived on. His ancestors. They would be hunted an killed as well. They would be gifted. He worried for them. A new evil was arising and the king couldn't protect his children forever.

Someone joined him on the deck. A women. She came up and looked over the sea with him. Her blue eyes met the man's green ones.

"My king," she said softly. "What troubles you so?"

The king sighed. "You can always read my feelings Marina, I, yes, am greatly troubled."

"Your feelings are easy to read today, my king, they shine openly on your face." Marina smiled.

"There is evil on this Earth, Maria, do you feel it coming?" the king took her hands and gazing into her eyes, "It wants to wipe my family and I off the Earth forever."

"I feel it," Maria said quietly, "it is like a shadow on a sunny day. Out of place."

"Yes."

Maria stiffened suddenly and the king grabbed her and steadied her. She stared into the distance for a couple seconds longer before her eyes found the king's again.

"What have you seen?" he asked quietly.

"One day," she whispered, "The blood of all our children shall past into one child and she shall said us all. She will gifted with every gift, her powers will become greater than ever." she turned to look at the king. "We must watch out for this child."

The king nodded. "We must." he turned his gaze to the sea once more. "She shall be our hope."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! Only a prologue! At least one chapter a week. Two will come on a good week. Over the summer I should be able to post more so, Huzzah! And all that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

It was torture. Painful. A god darn nightmare. My head ached and my stomach rumbled with hunger. Pure torture. Otherwise known as math class. I had stopped paying attention to class after I saw the bird in the window.

Long after the bird that had caught my eye fluttered away I still gazed out into the courtyard. The dying roses had crumbled to a brown crisp in the harsh winter winds and the bright marigolds wilted. We would have to replant them in the spring to "get team spirit" as we worked together.

I gave up my hunt for something to put a stop to my boredom. My eyes flickered to the whiteboard. I inwardly moaned. Mr. Harlan droned on and on about variables and terms. I rested my hand on the palm of my hand and stared out the window.

A sleek black van pulled up and stopped at the front walk. Important looking people climbed out. I spotted about eight or nine people. I leaned forward to get a better view. Why would important looking people want to come to this boring old middle school?

"And so, Miss Hope, what is the value of 'x' here?" Mr. Harlan snapped my attention back to class.

"I-uh- is it..." I trailed off.

"You don't know? Well Miss Hope, I have a nice worksheet that you can do to make up all that class you missed while staring out that window." Mr. Harlan handed me a sheet and frowned.

I sighed and turned my eyes to the board as continued the lesson. I still couldn't get the people in black suits out of mind. I started on my worksheet and sighed. I hate variables.

Line break! :D

It was during fifth period when the announcement came on over the speakers in 's crackling voice.

"Teachers, please send all students to the gym right away."

Mrs. Valentine looked up from her book surprised. She cleared her throat to get our class' attention and called out, "Please head quietly to the gym!"

I threw my history textbook on the shelf and grabbing my bag skipped out the door. I was swallowed in the huge crowd of people shoving and fighting to the gym.

I, being small, manages to slip around a crowd of people are speed walked to the gym to keep ahead of the crowd I climbed to the top of the bleachers and sat with my friend Casie.

"Hey Hope!" she grinned, "Wassup?"

"Not much." I sighed, " gave me extra work, again."

"You should pay attention." she laughed. Her face turned serious, "Any idea on what's going on?"

"None," I said, "Mrs. Valentine didn't know either."

"Please!" Casie huffed, "That old lady doesn't even know what is going on in her own classroom! Yesterday Jack and Timmy ate breakfast in class!"

I was about to fire an insult back at her when a voice echoed around the room. One of the women I had seen before in the yard was standing in front of the microphone. Her other important looking buddies stood a little bit behind her.

"Hello? Hello?" she said as the gym, now full of kids, fell silent. "Hi, my name name is Amy Goodhart and I have something amazing to tell you all." she paused as if we should should all burst in applause at that. "I am in charge of recruiting gifted students from Virginia to go to The School for the Gifted! We will begin testing you all to see if your gifted! I can't wait to see some of you at TSG! I teach magic history!"

When Amy Goodhart paused confused comments were shouted at her.

"Is she crazy?" Casie muttered, "Magic history? Gifted? What kind of gift?"

"Maybe if your smart or, like, good at drawing or sports." I thought allowed.

"Yeah," Casie said, "Or-"

She was cut off as Amy Goodhart picked up her speech where she had left off. "Quiet please! Anyway we will start with testing the eight grade and go down to sixth. If we find you gifted we will speak with your family and hopefully you will end up at our school in Michigan!" she took a deep breath and continued, "It is a "sleep-away school" as some kids say. You will be living at our school and allowed to go home on holidays, but not for the summer."

Cries and boos followed that. Casie and were among them. School all year? Horrible!

Amy yelled over the noise, "You can pick up a sheet of paper by the door and read all about TSG! The school is run by the government so if you are able to attend the school, you will." on that happy note Amy turned on her fancy black high heels and stormed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

The eight graders had already been tested. They had begun testing the seventh graders this week. I heard gossip all around the school about a few missing kids. They must have gone to the school. The teachers tried to act like nothing was going on but they were weirded out too.

I got really nervous when Casie wasn't in school but I said to myself again and again that the sixth graders hasn't even been tested yet. We were safe. For now.

I was sitting with two of my friends, Tara and Sara. They had met in kindergarten and, figuring out they had rhyming names, had been the best of friends since. It was kind of lonely with then because they talked and sort of left me out of everything.

I turned to my lunch. No dessert. Stolen. I would have told the lady who watches us at lunch but, it would years of the nickname, snitch. I sighed and began chewing on my sandwich. This is going to be a long day.

I was practically leaping with joy when the last bell rang. I flung my locker wide open and heaped my things into it. My lunch rolled on to the floor and as I turned to get it my locker was slammed shut.

"Those were good cookies, Hopey." Bryce Collins sneered.

I glared at him and just tried to get back to my locker but Bryce was in the way. I took a step back.

"Hey Hopey, you know that I like desserts." Bryce grinned. "How about you give me that five dollar bill in your lunch to me and we won't make you suffer."

I gritted my teeth and held my ground. No way would I hand over my lunch money to greasy haired, gross, mean ugly Bryce. So I took an other step back. He frowned and stepped toward me, grabbing my arm in one smooth motion.

I felt a rush of energy come through me. It was like I gentler summer wind blowing around me and giving me strength. Bryce slammed into the row of lockers leaving me standing alone.

I grabbed my bag and ran. Panting heavily I reached the car. Mom was reading her book and the car was locked. I banged on the window. She smiled and unlocked my door. I slid in and closed the door behind me.

"Hi Hope," Mom said marking her page in her book, "How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Lets get going than." Mom vvsmiled again and started the car. We were off

Line break! :P

Donovan had been following the girl all day. His master wanted her dead. He had been trying to catch her alone but she was with people all day long. Donovan was getting annoyed. He was glad she had gotten in the car. They would die now.

He didn't know why the master wanted this girl dead. The master was strong, powerful, fearless. But he had to have this one girl dead. Donovan had though she was just a little girl until she had blown the boys off of her.

Donovan raced to an intersection which the girl and her car had come up to. When their light turned green and the car lurched forward Donovan thrust his hands out to the ground in front of his and suddenly it was gone.

Line break! ;)

I was falling. Screaming. I was going to die. The ground had just dropped away. Our car had fallen right into it. My stomach hurt from the fall and I was slammed against the top of the car.

The warm breeze came through me again and I knew what to do. Golden light shone from my hands. The car stopped falling. I stopped falling. Mom stopped falling. The golden light in my hands shone brighter and brighter until it was painful to look at. Then it was gone.

The car bumped gently down onto the grass. We were out. I threw the down open and vomited on the ground. I stumbled away from the car and someone caught me.

A huge crowd of people we coming up along with ambulances and firetrucks. Sirens echoed along the streets. My knees gave way and I collapsed. I heard voices shouting but could hardly understand them anymore.

Before I blacked out I heard a voice clearly say, "She's gifted."

By then I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"-best for her." a voice cut into my sleep.

"I think she should go then." an other voice, my mom this time, "Hope will leave as soon as soon as she has recovered."

I blinked my sore eyes open. I was in a white bed. In a white room. I made out my mom and an other lady talking in two chairs by the end of my bed. I recognized the second lady. Black suit, high heels, speech, it was the Goodhart lady. Amy Goodhart.

"Wha-" I managed to croak before breaking off in a coughing fit.

"Hope, honey, your awake!" mom was by the side of my bed in a moment, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," -cough- "what are you talking about?" -cough- I choked out.

"Oh, nothing really," she glanced at Amy. "just that gifted kids school."

I struggled to sit up, "What? I'm not gifted." I broke off in an other coughing fit. Mom nervously glanced at Amy. "Fine," I choked, "I'm fine."

"Hope-" mom began. Amy Goodhart cut her off.

"Hope, you have a gift." she said, getting right to the point. "You are descended from the great king and his ten children. They each have their own powers. So do you."

I would have laughed if it wouldn't have hurt so much. "You say I'm a witch or something?"

Amy shook her head. "Not a witch. A fairy."

I did laugh this time, wincing in pain as I did so, "Fairy? Like with wings and such? And wands?"

Amy sighed, "No wands, and no wings, you earn them when you accept who you truly are."

I huffed, "Great if you have magic then can you fix what is making me feel like crap?"

Amy smiled, "My gift is not healing. I am descended from Jenna. I can create illusions."

"Prove it."

She sighed and pointed at me. A cat appeared on my knees. I jerked back startled. The cat was gone by then.

"You see." Amy said, "You are descended from one of the kings children too."

I was still in shock. "You just- a cat- on my knees- What?"

"It's overwhelming I know." she put her hand on my shoulder. "You need to learn what your powers are and how to control them." an other warm smile, "That's why you will be joining our school, TSG."

"No way." I had no intention of being shipped off to Michigan for a few years. "I like it here."

"Hope." Amy sighed. "It's not really up for discussion. Your powers will destroy you if you can't learn to tame them."

"But-"

"I'll see you at TSG, Hope." she was gone.

I buried my face into my hands. I turned to mom who had quietly watched our conversation. "Mom, you can't make me-"

"Honey, I don't see an other choice for you." she was right.

I buried my face in the pillows and let myself sleep again. I didnt want to go to TSG, but I didn't want anything bad to happen either.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

I didn't go back to school after the "car accident" happened. It was only a month till the new semester at my new school. I was recovering pretty fast. I had bruised my ribs and broken my ankle. I had my first concussion. Strangely, my mom was perfectly fine. I still want to murder her for forcing me into this though.

Now I stood on a dock off the edge a huge stretch of water. My mom had driven me up to a small building in Pennsylvania and then Amy, she asked to be called Miss Goodhart, drove me an other few hours to this dock.

And now we waited. It was a cold misty day and even though it had stopped raining, the trees dripped down on us. I fidgeted with the handle on my suitcase.

"Ah, here we go." Miss Goodhart said staring into the mist with a smile.

I squinted and strained my eyes but couldn't make out a boat. I was still staring into the mist when Miss Goodhart spoke.

"Let's go Hope." she walked toward the end of the dock.

She stepped off the edge of the dock and hung there in the air for a moment. I gasped.

"Miss Goodhart? Miss Goodhart?!"

I shouted frantically.

"Hope!" Came her voice, "Do exactly what I did."

I dragged my bag to the end of the dock and as I pulled it into my arms I stepped off the dock.

I thought I would be falling. Hit the cold water hard. But I didn't. I was standing on nothing, and before my eyes wooden plants materialized in front of my eyes. Two masts popped up and before I knew it I was standing on a ship.

"Hope!" Miss Goodhart said with a smile, "Welcome aboard."

I just stared at the ground. "No freaking way. What just happened?"

"Oh the ship and everyone on it is invisible." Miss Goodhart said quite matter-of-factly.

"How?" I demanded.

"One of the staff at our school can turn things invisible," she said as if this was no big deal, "The whole school and island are invisible too, to anyone who isn't on the island."

I decided not to respond to that comment. And gazed around the ship. I was about to look for the island when I realized that it would be pointless, I wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

So I turned to Miss Goodhart. "Why do we need to be invisible?"

She sighed, "Our kind are hunted. There is a man out there who is trying to kill us all off."

"Is he successful?" I said quietly.

"Not any more." she was confident. "The fairies are trained now to fight and use their powers. They are safe."

I nervously glanced around, fear about falling through the wood evaporated. The earthquake that nearly killed me may have been no accident.

I changed the subject, "So there is a huge island in the middle of nowhere, and hardly anyone knows about it?"

She laughed, "Correct."

Suddenly the boat bumped to a stop. I was on guard right away. Then, just like the boat, a whole island sprouted up before me.

"Wow," was all I could say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

The dock creaked under my feet as I took in the island before me. I saw a huge, castle-like building on the top on the island, it was a hill. To the left of the castle was a small town with cute little cottages and markets was filled with life. To the right of the castle I saw what looked like a pile of rocks. I could just make out a forest on the other side of the hill.

"Welcome to Anu Island." A voice piped up next to me.

"Anu?" I asked. I was positive it was Miss Goodhart.

"Irish for magic." she said in a high pitched voice.

I furrowed my brow and turned to ask Miss Goodheart why so was talking so strange when I realized it was someone else.

A medium tall girl stood beaming at me. She had short red hair that hung just below her chin. Her grayish-blue eyes watched me.

The girl stuck her hand out for me to shake and said, "Hi, I'm Kate!"

I shook her hand and said confused, "Um, I'm Hope-"

"Jones. I know," she frowned, "I can't tell which house you belong in, wait, do you even know which house you belong in?"

"How did know my name?"

Kate laughed. "I'm descended from Alexandra."

"And…?"

"Jeez, when they said you didn't come from a family with fairies I didn't think you would be this clueless!" Kate sighed.

"What?" I muttered.

"I was sent here to welcome you to TSG and bring you to the school. The descendants of Alexandra and Adeline have mind control. I can read thoughts. The king had ten kids. All the kids with powers, that's us, are descended from the ten kids. Depending on which child you are descended from will put you in a group of kids. Otherwise known as a house. Get it?" Kate smiled.

"Uh, more than before." I stuttered.

"Great, you get it! Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward a path leading to the school.

"Wait!" I said, "What about my bag?"

"It'll find it's way." she pulled my arm again. "C'mon."

I followed Kate up the path, more confused that ever.

We reached a crossroad. One led to the town the other to the castle.

"That way is Avisville." Kate chirped.

"Lemme guess, Irish for- I dunno- busy?" I guessed.

"It's French." she smiled, "And that way is the school." She pointed to the castle.

"Wow," I said, "I'm thinking this school is old."

"Very." Kate said, "It's been around since the 1800s."

"As you said quite old." I gazed and the castle. There was ten towers. I was about to ask if there was one house in each tower.

Kate interrupted me, "Yeah, but the children of Adeline and Alexandra get to chose their towers. One or the other."

"This mind reading thing is going to take some getting used to." I said ruffled slightly by her words.

"Yeah, it tends to." Kate started up the path to the castle, "You coming?"

"Yeah," I said hurrying after her.

Line break! :0

I had gotten a tour of the whole school when I was led by Kate to a small room with a few other girls. There were five beds pushed against one wall. Three girls sat on one. They looked up at me when I entered.

"Hi," I said akwardly.

They just stared. I turned to Kate but she had left. Great. On the way here she had said it was temporary. Just until my house was determined. I was glad for this now. This would be a few horrible days to came.

And class started tomorrow. At least I don't have any math classes. That thought was my one comfort as I fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

I woke to clattering bells. They startled me out of my sleepy state. I jerked awake. Exhausted I glanced over at the three other girls. They were dressing in robes. Climbing out of bed I frowned. My bag was gone. I found it in the closet next to some hanging clothing. My uniform.

It had a white collard shirt with four buttons at the top and a light brown skirt that rested just below my knees. Sighing I pulled it over my head. It was way to big. I was about to reach for an other uniform to try on when to my great shock the uniform twisted up and fit itself to me.

I was still marveling this when a familiar face popped up. "Hello!" Kate said with a grin, "Like the uniform?"

She was wearing the same thing but she had light pink socks on. Mine were white. I opened my mouth to asked why that was.

Kate knew, "It's my house color. The first house has red the second and third have pink, yes that's my house, the third has got orange. Unknown fairies have white. It goes on."

"Ooookay." was my only reply.

"Let's go!" Kate skipped out the door and popped her head back in when she didn't see me.

"Do I need anything? Like a-"

"Nope. Now come on!" Kate hurried off and called over her shoulder. "We are gonna be late!"

I hurried after her excited and nervous. What would today be like?

Ten minutes later we arrived outside a big oak door. Kate muttered something to it and it swung open. Shooting an other smile at my shocked face she strode in, closely followed by me.

The room was big, and tall. The walls were made of the same dark wood as the door outside and the floor was a smooth cobblestone. There was about seven tables on each side each fit two students, who all glanced up at me when I entered. Kate sat up at a desk toward the front of the room. I joined her.

The lesson began. A short man with a pointed beard stood at the front of the classroom on his desk. He was wearing a jacket and a tie and a top hat. I would have gone mad with laughter but his face was so serious it seemed like a really bad idea.

"Welcome to my class students!" he began, "I am Mr. Waters and today you will begin your first class on rialú a dhèanamhar."

A boy with spiky black hair and intense blue eyes raised his hand, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mr. Waters smiled. "It means control. In this class you will learn to keep hold on powers and keep them in to your own hands."

"Like, they could burn us up and kill us and-" the black haired boy began.

"Yes, Jacob." Mr. Waters said quickly.

Jacob smiled and leaned back, seeming pleased on upsetting the teacher. He had light blue socks. Which house was he in?Mr. Waters asked a girl, Leslie, to pass out textbooks. She smiled kindly at me when she handed me a book. He had called on an other boy, Charlie, to read the first page.

He had read about a sentence when someone in the hall yelled, "Fight!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Mr. Waters ran out in a second and our class eagerly raced after him. A boy and a girl were fighting in the hall.

The boy chucked balls of fire at the girl who blocked every shot with a wall of water. They were yelling too. Our class rushed up and Mr. Waters tried to get between the two but he couldn't get between them.

"Why can't he stop them?" I yelled over the screaming crowd that had gathered to watch.

"Their twins. Zoe and Jake fight all the time." Kate hollered back.

I watched as Jake threw another flame ball at Zoe. Instead of blocking it she leaped out of the way and thrust a spurt of water at him. The ball came speeding toward Kate and I. Kate leaped out of the way but I stood still.

Line Break

Kate was having a nice day. She had a normal breakfast, not an illusion. She had met Hope who's thoughts didn't make her head ache from listening to. Then class started. Then Jake and Zoe were fighting. Again.

When the fire came flying at her and Hope, Kate had been able to leap out of the way. Hope just stood there gazing at the fire that would bring her death.

"Hope!" Kate screamed.

It was too late. But then, Hope was glowing, literally. Her hands were two little suns. She raised her them at the fire and as it crashed into her, it was gone. The fire was gone.

Zoe and Jake both stopped fighting at the sight of the light. The water evaporated and the fires died out. Everyone turned to Hope. Kate did too. Hope stumbled back in shock staring at her hands. Then see turned and ran.

"Kate, go after her." the professor told Kate nodding to Hope's retreating figure.

Kate hurried down the hall when someone grabbed her shoulder. Kate hurried on. Gasping Kate jerked to a stop. A huge bear formed in front of her. An illusion.

"Emma." Kate turned to a girl smiling to the side of the hallway by a window.

"What happened down there, Kate?"

Emma asked pulling her long brown hair up into a ponytail.

"Fight. Zoe and Jake." Kate said with a sigh.

An other girl came up behind Emma. "Hey Kate. Why were you running?"

"Oh hey Ana." Emma grinned.

"I have to find Hope." Kate said and turned to go, closely followed by her friends.

"Let us help! She passed by a minute ago." Ana said.

Kate knew she couldn't make them change their minds so she sighed and hurried on with them. They followed where Hope had gone to the garden. And then they followed her in.

Line break...

I was running. I didn't want to answer questions I had no answer to. So I ran away. The walls seemed to close in on me. My powers still were swirling around me, my head pounded. I raced down hallway after hallway, it never seemed to end. Finally I burst out into a garden. I kept running. I finally sat down on a rock and caught my breath.

There garden really was beautiful. The soft baby pink roses climbed up a tall stone brick wall and daises and tulips sprouted at the bottom, it was a sea of colors. I took in the scent as I calmed down. Why had I run? Because I was scared.

Then I heard a voice singing. "One rose, two rose, three rose more. Four rose, five rose, six-"

I jumped to my feet and started to run again. I crashed right into a girl, and we both stumbled in opposite directions. She had dark skin and brown eyes. Her black braids reached down to her shoulders. It was Leslie, the girl from first block.

She smiled, "Oh, it's only you Hope! I got scared from a minute."

I couldn't help but to smile too. "Hi Leslie. Why aren't you in the hallway?"

She sighed, "I hate watching the fights out there. They are pointless. And besides I love the garden. I'm in the fifth house," she said pointing to her light green socks.

"Sorry, but what is the fifth house?" I said with sigh.

"Descendants of William, his power was growing plants." she said, "Watch this."

She placed her hand on the ground and and white roses began to grow. When it reached full height Leslie tapped the petals slightly with her hand. The roses burst in bloom each petal a different color. Leslie stood back up to admire her work.

"Awesome." I

But a roar was all it took for Leslie and I to run.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

"Hope!" screeched Leslie as we ran.

"Turn! Turn now!"

We raced between two bushes and ducked under some hanging honeysuckles.

"The exit!" I said pointing a head.

We ran and burst out of the garden, breathing heavily. I sighed with relief.

I turned to Leslie, "What on earth was that thing?!"

"The garden nomes don't like strangers." She said.

"Huh?"

"Children who are descended from William they know, but don't welcome anyone else." she said, "Sorry."

"Why did he chase you than?" I asked.

"Probably cause I was with you." Leslie said with a frown .

Then three girl came rushing up to us. One was Kate but the other two I didn't recognize. One of them had dark brown hair that waved down to her shoulders and matched her eyes. The other girl was tall and had light brown hair that was strait and almost halfway down her back.

"Hope!" Kate called, "Are you okay?"

I heaved a sigh, "Yeah. I fine. Are you okay, Leslie?"

"Sure." she muttered, "Because getting chased by a garden nome is fun to me."

"Hey Hope." the tall girl said. "I'm Emma."

"I'm Ana." the other girl said. "Not Anna, Ana."

"Okay." I said confused. "What, uh, houses are you from?"

"I'm from the tenth house and Anna is from the first." Emma chirped cheerfully as we began to walk back inside.

Ana smacked Emma on the arm. "You stink Emma."

Emma grinned, "Well, duh."

It was obvious these two were close friends. I felt a pang of lonelyness as I thought about Cassie. I missed home more than ever. They continued to bicker Kate and I dropped back to talk.

"What are their powers?" I asked.

"Emma creates illusions, it gets annoying really. Ana controls the weather, well rain and snow mostly." she must have read my thoughts because she smiled and said, "No, they aren't related but the're like sisters. They fight but can't stay mad."

I smiled at this. Like Cassie and me.

"Who's Cassie?" Kate asked.

"I personally think it's quite annoying to have someone reading your mind all the time!" I burst out. "Cassie was my friend from home."

"Oh." Kate said. "Why did you run after that fight?"

I didn't answer but I knew Kate had heard the answer from my mind. She looked away. "They wouldn't have gotten you in trouble, you know."

I didn't answer again, so Kate grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "C'mon it's time for lunch and you skipped breakfast!"

Minutes later we arrived outside a lunchroom. It was filled with kids talking and yelling. Kate pulled we over to a table on the left side of the room, slightly in the corner. I spotted Ana and Emma sitting there. And the girl Zoe. I saw a few other people sitting there that I didn't know. Kate sat down next to Emma and I sat down across from her next to Zoe.

The moment I sat onto the chair the other conversations stopped. Well their mouths were still moving but no sound came out.

"What the heck!" I stood up and the sound crashed back onto me like a wave. I quickly sat back down again and turned to Kate, "What on Earth was that?"

Everyone laughed, "It's a spell." Kate said with a smile, "Keeps eavesdroppers from hearing unwanted conversations. You can only hear your own table."

Plates were passed around. I passed a plate to Zoe and a girl next to me handed me one. I finally got a plate and some utensils when food popped onto my plate. It was exactly what I had hoped for. Pasta dripping with melting butted and sprinkled in cheese. A warm biscuit was giving off steam and the best looking grapes were there too. I dug in. Life was looking up. Getting chased by a garden nome, attack in class, good food. I could live with that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

After a long week of classes it was finally friday. I had gone to magic history with Miss Goodhart, a class on art which I enjoyed a lot, a class was about 'unlocking our wings' taught by a crazy man who asked our class to call him Jim, rialú a dhèanamhar of course with Mr. Waters, and there was one class period where we were supposed to practice our magic in but I wasn't allowed to participate until I knew which house I was in. I tagged along with Kate. I had a class too about learning magic but I couldn't do that either.

Finally friday arrived. I beat Kate to our first class. We sat in the back of class, hoping not to picked on as helpers. Mr. Waters began to drone on and on about our magic. How it's dangerous and can only be control completely when you gain wings. That was new I wrote it neatly in my book for later studies.

Everyone gasped. I looked up right away. Something was glowing on Mr. Waters' desk. My eyes widened. Mr. Water glanced at it and than began to read.

"It's an illusion," Kate whispered to me. "It's how the teachers communicate here."

I nodded and set my pencil down. I was about to whisper back when Mr. Waters called my name.

"Yes?" I asked standing up.

"You are wanted in the office," he said and turned back to the lesson.

I felt a rush of panic come through me. What had I done? Was is about the fight? The garden? I walked slowly out and than hurried briskly to the office. I remembered it from Kate's little tour. Taking a big breath to calm myself I walked in.

I gazed around the office in wonder. The office was to big for the small area it was in. There were shelves with names on them. I found a few I knew. They must be records. Someone cleared their throat. I turned and saw three desks. A normal looking woman sat in the desk in the middle.

"Hope?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

She stood up follow me. She came out from behind the desks and walked across the room. She ducked through a doorway, I followed. We came into a big room with white walls.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You're going to find out your house today." she said.

I sighed with relief, "Okay, does this mean I'll live in one of the towers now?"

"Yes."

I stood quietly for a moment and opened my mouth to ask a question when Miss Goodhart came in through the door.

"Good morning Hope," She said with a smile. "Let's find of which color socks you get to wear."

She asked me to summon my powers and we spent a half hour trying to do that. We decided to change our strategy.

"I don't know Hope." she said. "You defiantly have powers, but what to do?"

In one smooth motion she thrust her hands toward me, and a huge wave thrust up from the ground. In a flash of light the illusion dissolved at my fingertips. Miss Goodhart and I stared at the light glowing from my hands until it was gone.

"That's not possible," she gasped. "How could you-" she broke off muttering to herself. "I've got to take you to see the headmaster."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room and out of the office. We went out into the empty halls. Finally we arrived at a door. Miss Goodhart knocked twice and stood back. A voice called for us to enter. Miss Goodhart shoved the door open and walked in. My steps were slower, less confident. There was a big desk, covered in trinkets, magic objects that twisted and turned. A older man sat at the desk. His hair was gray, with streaks our brilliant white. He smiled as I came in, a delighted look came into his eyes.

"Ah, your new? Hope is it?" he cocked his head slightly to the side. I nodded. "Good, good. I am Professor Tolly. What brings you to my office?"

Miss Goodhart burst into an explanation. After explaining what had happened she leaned in and whispered to something to the professor I couldn't hear. He nodded and raised his eyebrows studying me.

"Can you show me your powers?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, "I just can't seem to summon them!"

He just nodded again. "Try to focus on something that has happened in your life, that triggers angry emotions."

I remembered one. Bryce was picking on someone. I forget who even. I felt so helpless. So angry. I wish I could have beat the crap out of them all. I closed my eyes, focused. The warm feeling spread through me. It flowed through me. It was different this time. I felt my powers waiting for me to call to them. So I did.

The whole room shook.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Water was smooth, cool, slippery. I waved it in the air. The fire was angry, burning. I shot beams of it everywhere. The air whipped around me throwing my hair around. The solid Earth groaned and shifted under my feet. I heard Miss Goodhart. She was crying, 'This is impossible! Not possible.' she sounded like she was under water. I blinked. I had read her thoughts. I pictured the professor's desk. With a wave of my arm it lifted into the air, then I carefully set it back down. Ivy climbed up the walls. Laughing I waved my arms. Illusions misted from my fingers. Rainbows darted around the torn up room. And suddenly the room looked normal. Then my illusions faded and it went back to the mess. The mess. I pictured the room as it once had been. The Earth fell back into place. The objects on the professor's desk slid back to perfect arrangement. The wall caved back into shape. The room was perfect except for a crack in the floor.

"What do we have here?" the professor smiled, "You are a very gifted young lady. Very gifted."

I stumbled. Miss Goodhart caught me. I choked out my thanks. I thought wildly, a chair, I need a chair. The chair simply appeared in front of me. I sat on it. Miss Goodhart gasped when she realized in was real. The professor smiled.

"I think it's high time we started an eleventh tower." he said.

I was sent back to class.

Kate bugged me all through art what had happened. I silently worked on my painting gently adding clouds to my sky.

"Hope. C'mon! Really, I am about to die. I will literally get down on my knees and beg." Kate huffed. "I can't read your mind, so please tell me!"

"No you wouldn't beg," I replied dipping my brush into the white paint. "I can tell."

"Oh. My. Good. God." Kate cried. "Just tell me already. Which house are you in?"

I looked away, "I would, but..." I trailed off with a sigh.

"But what?" Kate demanded.

"But I don't even know!" I snapped back, "Just shut up!" then realizing how rude that sounded, "Sorry."

Kate snorted, "What? Tell what happened!"

I sighed and told her the whole story. I lowered my voice as I told her about what happened in the office. Kate's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow." she said, "Are you for real?"

I nodded. "Why would I lie?"

My last cloud turned out the worst as I sadly smeared the white, blotting out the blue sky. Kate silently worked beside me.

There was a school wide assembly. Word spread fast and everyone was avoiding me. Even Kate was pretty quiet. Ana and Emma saw me coming toward them and made some excuse. I felt so lonely.

Why is this happening to me?

* * *

Goodness People! R&R for god's sake! 140 views and no freaking reviews! please!

3 all my followers! Any ideas?

IF YOU TELL ME YOUR NAME, HAIR COLOR, EYE COLOR, POWERS, AND REVIEW I'LL ADD YOU INTO MY STORY! SO PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing! Read and review! Keep on reading! If you have any name suggestions I am still open for that! **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Clutching my two textbooks and art folder to my chest I walked quietly down the crowded hall. I spotted Jacob trying to light Leslie's books on fire. A vine sprouting with roses reached up around his wrist and pulled it back. Leslie tossed a grin over her shoulder and walked on. I sighed and turned a corner.

Reaching a crowded hall with all kinds of kids trying to shove through the big double doors. Laughter and shouts filled the small hallway as kids fought to get in. I spotted Kate's red hair in the middle in the middle of the group and worked toward her. Finally I reached her.

I tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, what's going on?"

She frowned as she turned to face me, "Huh?"

I sighed. She would never hear me in this crowd. I was glad she hadn't turned away from me freaked out again. We slowly made our way in. There was a huge room. There was row after row of navy blue seats. I looked hastily for some empty ones and saw Kate doing the same.

"Hey! Hope! Kate!" someone yelled.

To my delight I saw Ana and Zoe saving three seats. I grabbed Kate's wrist and pulled her toward Ana. We slid into the seats and quickly sat down. Emma sat down next to us. We tried to have a conversation but no one could really hear due the rest of the school.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the room everyone slowly just, simply, stopped talking. Emma and I exchanged confused looks.

"Welcome! Welcome!" someone spoke from the front of the auditorium. It was the headmaster, Professor Tolly. "I know you are all so very curious about why you are all here. All your questions will soon be answered." he paused and beckoned to a teacher at the edge of the stage. She walked up next to Professor Tolly. "This is Ms. Laney. Soon of you have her. She teaches what you kids call "mixes" or "crosses" otherwise known as children descended from more then one of the ten. Ms. Laney will read off a list of these children. You will leave the auditorium with her. Ms. Laney," he said nodded to the teacher.

She stepped forward and held her clipboard up and began to read, "Stacy Abbot, Brandon and Annaliese Crawman, Blair Charman, Christopher Dane, Kendra Gates, Reese Hardman, Trudy Joy, Matilda Laney, Blythe Markman, Thomas McKray, Diana Noman, Rebecca Prien, Paige Stack, Masie Trella, Carlos Williams, Geth Willow, Levi Yeller." She looked up as several confused kids climbed to their feet and walked toward the doors. I sighed with relief, not me! "Oh and our newcomers!" Ms. Laney said scanning her list, "Hope Jones, Jacob Sandler, and Daniel Truman."

I blinked in shock. Me? The loser sixth grader who got bullied and can hardly ride a bike, a powerful fairy? No way, Emma shook my arm, "Go, you idiot!" I stumbled out onto the aisle and walked carefully down the walkway. I pushed out into the hall where about twenty other kids stood whispering to each other. I joined them, closely followed by Jacob and who I supposed was Daneil.

"Hey," Jacob said to me with his sarcastic troublemaker grin, "Your a mix, huh? Sweet."

I turned away. "Sure, sweet." it took

all of my self control not to shout, 'Cant you see I don't want this, you jerk? I don't want to a freaking freak!' but I just stepped away from him.

Ms. Laney was practically bouncing with joy. She skipped over to us, a huge smile beaming across her face.

"As the professor is explaining inside, we have created an eleventh tower!" another grin, "You will all be staying there and taking some different classes then the other students. Now follow me."

She turned and walked down the hall. The group followed excitement winning over our fear.

* * *

**Enjoyable? Look for -Ruins in the Moon- she is a great author whohappened to be my best friend and got me started on this whole fanfiction bang. Love all my followers! I know that Haters gonna hate but be polite in the comments kay? :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay people. If you are reading this, GREAT! If you have come to read then please review! Goodness. 246 views and 5 reviews. Even if you didn't like it review. Tell me what's wrong!**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

I couldn't wait to see the tower. Finally, I'm not the new girl anymore. I have a house! I'm gonna get to take classes on my powers, not have to sit through other classes that don't really involve me at all! I wondered what colored socks we would get. Mixed colors? I smiled to myself.

Ms. Laney trotted along, clutching her clipboard to her chest. We passed an archway labeled 'one'. The first tower, the first house. We passed two, three, four, five, and six.

We were about to reach seven when Ms. Laney took a turn. I could see the rest of the archways, but wouldn't eleven be after ten? I saw a archway labeled eleven.

"Listen up!" Ms. Laney said. "I will leave up to move into your tower in peace. Classes start tomorrow so here is your schedule." she called out names and handed each child a sheet.

I took mine and read it aloud, "First, magic history, second, rialú a dhèanamhar, third, unlocking wings, fourth, discovering powers, fifth, potions and plants, sixth, art," I smiled, Kate and I would still have art, "seventh, charms, eighth, cross class. What's cross class?"

"Who cares?" Jacob said, "Lets go see the tower!"

Classes momentarily forgotten. I followed Jacob, eager to settle in. "What about our stuff?"

"Wanna bet they used some crazy magic shit to get it over here?"

"Oh, hush," I told him as we started up a spiral staircase. "I don't want to lisen to a negative boy named Jacob right now."

I was pretty sure I was going to get a rude comment back but we walked into a huge circular room. We stepped out onto a soft rug that was a cream color with random slashes of black. There were different colored coaches and chairs in a kind of semicircle around a blazing fire. Tables with chairs that were covered in textbooks stood around the edges. Desks probably. The walls had been a mint green color when I had walked in but now they were a light red. Before my eyes they shifted to sky blue color. There were paintings on the walls of the ten. On the far side of the room was an other staircase, curving with the wall as it went up.

I followed a girl with long black hair to the stairs and squeezed past her as she stopped halfway. At the top of the stairs there was two ways to go. One hall was labeled boys, an the other girls. I took the girls hall. There was doors, each had two names written on them. The people who stay in the room. I quickly found my door my roommates name was Masie Trella. I pushed my way in.

"Wow." was all I could say. The room had two big windows on the end. I could see other towers from them. I could see the lake and the city, Avisville. There were two beds, each below the big windows they comforter was white. I sighed, it could at least have been blue or something. In a blink of my eyes it turned a slightly turquoise color, the shade of blue I had in my mind. I ran my hands along the comforter. My toe nudged into something up the bed. I peeked under to see what it was. It was all my things. My two suitcases and little bag. I smiled, some crazy magic shit for sure! There were two desks along the front of the room by the door. They had dark smooth wood and shelves. I looked on the shelves and saw all my books and others too.

The door burst open. A girl burst in. She had frizzy brown hair and sharp green eyes she had on the school uniform and was wearing red socks.

"Hullo!" she said with a heavy accent, "You must be Hope Jones!" she smiled wide, "My name is Masie Trella."

"Hi." I said with a smile, "And yeah, I'm Hope."

Masie walked over to the beds and then squealed, "Ooo! They have illustions!" her blanket turned a sea green color. "I assume the blue bed is yours?"

"Yup." I sat down on the edge of my bed facing Masie, "So, um, Masie whats your, er, powers?"

She flopped onto her bed. "I have always been able to communicate with the animals." she frowned, "I also can do the water."

"Control water?"

"Yes! That!" she suddenly smiled again. "What about you Hope?"

I frowned, "I don't really know. I wasn't," I struggled to find the right word, "determined."

She cocked her to the side. "That is strange." that cheerful smile again, "I am roommates with the most cool person ever here!"

I smiled too. Masie was nice. My room was nice. I felt really nice. That's good.

* * *

_**I WILL NOT KEEP POSTING IF YOU STOP REVIEWING! SO START NOW, AND JUST REVIEW! IF YOU LOVE IT, FOLLOW IT, IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW, IF YOU HATE IT, GO AWAY!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

I woke to the morning bell and quickly sat up. Masie had already changed and was brushing out her hair in front of the mirror. I dug through my things for a uniform but I couldn't find one.

"Hope," Masie said.

"Yeah?"

"Look in the closet."

I felt my cheeks turn red as I pulled open the two doors and grabbed a set of clothing off the shelf. As I was changing Masie asked a question.

"What color socks do we get?" she said walking over to the closet and searching for socks. She burst into laughter. I glanced up. "I wonder who thought of these!" she turned around and held up two pairs of rainbow socks. We were laughing so hard someone stuck their head into our room the tell us to be quiet.

"Jeez, what's so funny?" a girl with short brown hair and light brown eyes stormed into the room. "Some of us were trying to sleep through classes." she spotted the socks and chortling ran into the other room. Moments later we heard two other girls cracking up. I pulled on the ridiculous socks and laced up my shoes. Then grabbing my books Masie and I went outside to get some breakfast before classes started.

I found myself Miss Goodhart's class writing why the American fairies had to relocate so many times. Magic History is just as bad as normal history. I wished I was still in a class with Kate. Sighing I wrote a sentence. Suddenly a thought struck me, if the fairies had been chased out by a man who called himself "the dark lord" and was out to kill all fairies more powerful than him, then Cleo McCarrow must have been more powerful. She was pretty epic from what I've heard.

My thoughts were interrupted by Miss Goodhart, "The man who chased the fairies out of America was born a normal fairy. The dark, as we prefer to call it, had so much power he tried take it, he wanted power, but not to rule the fairies. The dark possessed him and through the man, tried to rule over the fairies. Many powerful fairies joine together and they became the Company of Light. With their powers combined they stripped him of all his powers and he was thrown in jail."

There was more, I carefully listened to Miss Goodhart's thoughts, 'He is lose again. He escaped jail. Oh, I do pray he won't come looking for the school, he is bound to try to kill Hope.' I blinked and quickly turned back to my work. A sinking feeling seemed to fill my chest.

Donovan was getting mad. He had been hunting for the girl for a month now. Someone had covered up her trail. He slashed at a tree angrily. She should have died in the car. How did that one little girl deflect all his magic. Slowly a smile spread across Donovan's face. She must be the girl. The girl the king said was to come. The who would kill the master. The girl must have gone to that silly school for fairies. Donovan decided to return home. His master would hunt this girl with him. She shouldn't have messed with them. Anyone knows that earns them a quick death. The light girl would die. Donovan was sure.

I was walking down the hall with Kate. We were on the way the art class. Kate was telling me about what everyone said about the crosses. I listened adding in comments once in a while. I was starring out the window for one moment and the next I was in a big room. The floor was a smooth black color and hard and glossy. The walls were made of rock and were rough. on a platform there was a big chair, a big throne. It was made of white stone and wasn't even as half as scary as the man sitting on the throne.

His was a tall strong looking man. His skin pale and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His eyes were completely black and his hair was brown and mousy and hung down to his shoulders. He was wearing black robes and a septer was in his hand. It was gold and long and held a glass black ball at the top. I could feel the negitive energy from across the room. An other man, creature, kneeled in front of him.

The man on the throne was saying, "Well done, Donovan, we will attack the school in three days time. Get our army together, we must kill the girl before she gains her wings. We can't kill her if she gets them."

"Yes, master." Donovan stood and left the room. He was laughing.

"Hm," the man said. "A little girl is where I will finally meet my match? A little girl..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hope! Hope!" Kate was yelling, "Oh my gosh! Hope wake up!"

My eyes blinked open. Kate and Masie were leaning over me. I was in the hallway, on the floor. Students crowded in a circle around us, trying to find out what happened.

"Hope are you okay?" Masie said. "Someone went to find the nurse and the headmaster."

I sat up, my head throbbing, "What happened?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

"We were walking to class and you just gasped and collapsed!" Kate said. "You weren't even breathing, it was really creepy!"

A lady in a white dress turned the corner to our hallway, she rushed up to Kate, Masie, and I. Kneeling down next to us, she began to ask us questions first, since I looked alright. Then she asked me to tell the whole story of what happened.

I took a deep breath. "Well I was walking to class, like Kate said , and I blinked, and it was like one secon I was in the hallway, and the next I was in this room."

Professor Tolly jogged up to us and quickly joined our group. Nurse Gilda filled him in. His eyes widened. He turned to me.

His thoughts jumped out at me like music blaring from another car. 'She can't have the future. It's been centuries' His eyes caught mine, as I tried to read his thoughts. " Hope, I need you my office right away."

Nurse Gilda pursed her lips, "I don't know if Hope is okay," she said, her and Kate pulling me to my feet.

I stumbled, feeling dizzy, and Kate steadied me. "I need to tell you something... I can't remember what." I shook me head, "I think-" I stopped. My mind clicked and I remembered everything. "He's coming! Three days! He's coming to kill me!" I cried snapping my head up to meet Professor Tolly's eyes.

"Hope, Kate, go to your dorm to rest." he turned to the small crowd of students, "Go on! Classes ended ten minutes a go! Go to your dorms. Gilda, tell the rest of the staff there will be a meeting tonight." The students broke off in groups and left eyeing me and whispering.

Professor Tolly looked me strait in the eyes, "Hope when was this? When did he say he was attacking?"

"In three days." I said, "Wait, in the future he said in three days so... he attacks in a week!"

"I'm so lost..." Kate said shaking her head. "Nevermind. Let's go Hope."

"Yeah." I said. "Lets go." I followed after Kate, my thoughts racing.

I was exhausted by the time I got to Cross Tower. I collapsed onto my bed, and was asleep in seconds.

My body was on fire. Pain engulfed me. I cried out. I saw Masie yelling leaning over me, and the girl from the room next door. My eyes rolled back and I lost myself to darkness, the blackness sunk into my skin.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in about a month... Yeah... Well anyway, I'm almost done with the next chapter so it will be up soon as well! 398 views and 9 reviews. Really guys. It makes me want to give up on this story! PLEASE R&R guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

I saw myself. I saw a little girl in a pink dress and a birthday hat with my eyes and my hair and I saw my mom, her hair was longer and she looked young and careless. There was a man, with blonde hair and eyes that were a soft blue. My blue eyes. Shocked rushed through me as memories of this bittersweet moment swept through me.

My fifth birthday. I remembered the whole thing. My mother handing me the gift with the pink wrapping paper. The present was a doll. Belle I named her, at the time I had loved Beauty and the Beast.

I watched the myself and the two adults. The man stood up. "Hope, my little girl, this is a big girl gift for you." he handed me a small box with a little white bow. I watched as I opened the box and pulled out a gold necklace, with a small sparkling diamond On the end of it.

The man crouched down to the little girl's eye level and said, "Never lose this one Hopey, it will keep your powers in control so you won't end up like grandpa, eh?"

Five year old me looked at the man, "Grandpa Joe?"

"No honey, my dad, your grandpa." he kissed me on top of the head and stood up. "Hold on to that one."

My mind started whirling. If my grandpa was his dad, that meant that the man was my-

"Thank you, daddy!" The little girl whispered.

My dad. The man I couldn't remember meeting. The man who mom never spoke of. The man who I wished had stayed. My father. The memory faded and the black pulled me in once more.

More memories surged and I was forced to relive them all. My father leaving, and that fact that he had my necklace and I needed it back.

My eyes flickered open. I was in the infirmary, in a white bed. The headmaster, Kate, Masie, Nurse Gilda, and that girl from the room next door, Lexi. Jacob stood at the edge of the group watching.

I had barley sat up when Masie tackled me in a hug. "Your okay!" she cried, "Oh we were so super worried when you started yelling last night, and so we brought you here and-" she broke off crying.

"Masie, it's okay," I said. "I- what happened?"

Professor Tolly frowned, "We can't be sure but I think your powers are out of control Hope." he shook his head, "Did you have any dreams of a certain object that you feel like you must find?"

"No," I said confused, "Wait, yes, a necklace. That my dad gave to me."

"Do you know where it is?

"My dad has it!" I said remembering.

"Thats good." Professor Tolly said, "Then we can easily get it, because if we don't, you will most certainly die!"

"Professor Tolly." I said my voice shaking, "I haven't seen my father since I was six. Since he disappeared."

Silence fell and everyone looked at me with sad eyes, like they were already picking out which flowers to lay on my grave.


End file.
